With the development of new technologies and user's various demands, there is a trend of developing electronic products in new forms through the old. Taking a personal computer (PC) product as an example, it has been developed in sequence from a desktop, a notebook, a netbook to a tablet computer PAD as a new member of the PC family.
In the prior art, a PAD has a small volume and weight, and the place where the PAD is in use can be transferred at any time. As a mature product, the PAD has been used by more and more users. A conventional PAD is a PC which has neither flip-open cover nor keyboard and is so small to be carried in a woman's handbag but has a full function, and has a touch screen as a basic input means, so that a user may input something through an in-built handwriting recognition, a virtual keyboard on the screen or a speech recognition. Apparently, compared with the conventional keyboard input at a typing speed up to 30 to 60 words per minute, the handwriting input of the PAD or the keyboard input of the virtue keyboard of the PAD is obviously too slow, which fails to meet the special application requirement of a fast input.
Since the conventional PAD has no keyboard and thus is inconvenient to input lots of words, there have been developed lots of products in which a base with a keyboard is incorporated into the PAD in order to solve the problem of inputting words very slowly. Specifically, by inserting and mounting the PAD onto the keyboard base, the input operation may be performed via the keyboard. However, it is rather inconvenient to carry, since in addition to the PAD, the user has to carry the base having the keyboard when going out each time,
In view of the fact, it is desirable to optimize the prior art, specifically to provide an electronic device which can be switched between a closed state and an open state with ease and improve the user's experience.